


ER and PR

by eveningsilverfox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsilverfox/pseuds/eveningsilverfox
Summary: Altair, the young and arrogant intern, thinks he can do no wrong. When he gets tangled up in a botched surgery and fails to take the right steps a legal inquiry occurs. The repercussions will be life changing for him.5 years after the debacle Altair has a chance to right some wrongs. Will he be able to swallow his pride and show the people the matter that he has learnt his lesson?
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	ER and PR

# Prologue

## 5 Years Ago

“'Stay calm’ would be my advice. It’s just a formality. Answer any factual questions they have and it’ll be over before you know it. And remember”, Maria looked like someone trying to talk sense into a toddler.  
“I know, I know. No sarcasm. I heard you the first three times.” An eye-roll.  
“I just- You have to sound remorseful Altair. A little girl just got paralyzed. As long as you don’t come across as a jerk or an absolute idiot, they’ll have no choice but to let you off with a warning. At worst it could be a transfer.”  
“If it gets me out of this shit-hole, I would be a little grateful actually” He deadpanned.  
“Just don’t get fired. I would hate to see an intern of your skill working at a Starbucks.”  
“Then I would at least get some free coffee in exchange for all the hardships I have to endure”  
“While the look on your face makes me want to stay and psych you up for this, I’ve got to go.” She was already looking at her beeping pager.  
“Can’t you stay for like 10 more minutes? I think they are just about done with Kadar.”  
“Yeah…no. It’s my heart patient. I think she would mind me hanging around random hallways while on call. I swear to god she is so needy.”  
“Isn’t she like 6?” There was a look of amusement on Alatir’s face.  
“Yep. And a manipulator to boot. She’s like, ‘Ow my heart. Pay attention to me!’”  
“Well, I guess I have to go face the music on this one. See you at lunch?”  
“Sure. Best of luck. You got this” Maria gives him a double thumbs up as she hurries off.  
Five minutes later as Altair’s fidgeting with his phone, counting down the minutes, Kadar comes out of the conference room with his face white as a sheet and a man in a sleek suit pokes his head out and says “Mr Ibn-La’Ahad? We’re ready for you.”  
‘Here goes nothing.’ he mutters to himself as he tries to remember the answers he’s been practicing for two days. As he enters the room the man who called him in shakes his hand and introduces himself, “I’m Albert Smith. This is my associate Stefan Chan and we are with Roy, Christie and Partners.” The conference room table is covered in loose papers and each of the two men have a notepad in front of them.  
“Yes. Hello” Altair gives them a tight smile.  
“We are hoping to investigate the case of Ms Rachel Swann’s surgery, post-op and the associated matters at McLaren General Hospital.” Albert goes on.  
“Sure.” Altair gives a nod to indicate he’s listening.  
“So, as the assisting intern on the case-”  
“Just assisting. I didn’t make any of the major calls.” Altair interrupts him.  
“Sure.” The other guy, Stefan speaks up. “But in the terms of the decision making regarding the meds Ms Swann was given, who called the shots?”  
“That would be Doctor Kent. He was the surgeon responsible for Ms Swann. He performed the procedure for her scoliosis.” Albert starts scribbling on his notepad.  
“But once Doctor Kent went on vacation you were the intern doing rounds on the floor, right?” Stefan continues his line of questioning.  
“That is correct.” He could almost sense the next question.  
“So, when did you notice the patient’s symptoms, Dr Ibn-La’Ahad?”  
“Okay, I have to be honest with you. I have a huge caseload here and I’m just an intern. I was responsible for almost eight patients on that floor in Doctor Kent’s absence and having patients complain about vague pains that they may or may not be suffering from is something that happens to me every thirty minutes. This is a hospital. Almost everyone here is in some degree of pain most of the time”  
“While that maybe true, when did the patient first complain about her symptoms?” Albert rephrased the question.  
“I can’t recall exactly but it would probably have been 3 days after Doctor Kent left for his vacation”  
“And when did you notify your superior about your patient’s symptoms?” Stefan asked.  
“I didn’t.”  
“You are implying that-”  
“That it was the on-call nurse who alerted the Chief of Medicine about the patient’s pain not me.”  
“Why did you not do it? Wasn’t the patient your responsibility as well?”  
“It is not my duty to stay by my patient’s bedside twenty-four seven and tend to their every need.”  
“Because that’s what nurses do?” There was a challenging look on Albert’s face.  
“That is not what I said.” Altair frowned.  
“That was the implication.” Albert said with a shrug. He again makes a bunch of notes.  
“It is hardly my fault that my attending surgeon didn’t perform the surgery correctly. I cannot be held accountable for the mistakes of others.” said Alatir suddenly feeling a bit defensive.  
“And while that is correct you could have prevented a young girl from losing all of her spinal activity.” Stefan chimed in.  
“As I said before, she was not my only patient. Nor was I the only doctor on her case.” Alatir said curtly.  
“Mr Ibn-La’Ahad we are just trying pin liability on the correct person for the state of our client.” Albert said.  
“And I am trying to do my job.” Altair’s tone was matter-of-fact.  
“To be honest so are we.” Stefan said with a sad smile.  
“Then let’s keep going. What else do you want to know?” said Alatir.  
“How long have you been an intern here?” Albert asked.  
“Seven Months.”  
“Any complaints from patients during this time?” Albert retorted.  
“About me? Not really, no. Not to my face at least.” Altair smirked.  
“What about subordinates and colleagues?” Stefan went on.  
“That is something you should ask them.” said Alatir.  
“And finally, Mr Bin La Ahad, is there anything that you would change about the way you dealt with Ms Swann’s case?” Albert asked.  
Altair had been preparing for this question and began, “I know that my delay in acknowledging the patient’s pain was critical to the damage she suffered. However, I had no reason to suspect that Doctor Kent would have botched up the surgery so badly. Additionally, I spend what? An hour with each patient maybe? The nurses are around the patients longer and it is only natural that one of them registered that Rachel was suffering from unnatural pain.”  
“Well I think that wraps it up.” Albert says while scribbling some notes.  
“That’s it?” said Altair surprised.  
“For now, yes. A word of advice Mr Ibn-La’Ahad? You seem to be a good person and by all accounts are a talented young intern. However, a little more humility and a little more concern for your patients would go a long way in preventing another case like this. Don’t give us another reason to come question you again.” Stefan said as he got up to shake Altair’s hand.  
“Good luck with your patients.” Albert said while shaking his hand.  
Altair gets up and walks out determined to go get an iced tea at the cafeteria before returning to his rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the details about hospitals might be accurate.  
> May have messed up the tenses a bit.


End file.
